Paw Patrol: Pups save Rocky's will
by OGxTangotheRGS
Summary: When "Rocky" is seen at Jake's Mountain hurting Everest, he gets discharged from the PAW Patrol. Now that he feels like his life is over, he is willing to do what it takes to prove his innocence
1. Chapter 1

Each pup in the Paw Patrol had their own special day, other than their birthday. It was a day to honor that pup for their service to the community. Usually there was a "Paw Patrol Week." A week where each member was honored. Rocky was honored on the last day of Paw Patrol Week.

"To Rocky! Our loyal recycling pup!" Ryder said bringing in a cake.

Rocky stood wagging his tail, "Why do I get the honor of being the last pup to be honored."

"Chase and Marshall were honored last for the previous years, and it's your turn now."

The Recycling badge cake was set in front of Rocky, "Make a wish!" Marshall said.

Rocky made a wish. He was gonna keep it a secret so he doesn't spoil it. He blew out the candles, then he was able to chow down on the cake.

"Hey! You gotta share! I shared with you!" Rubble said.

Rocky looked up at Rubble with frosting on his face, "The whole bite you shared with me?"

All the pups laughed at Rocky's burn. Marshall went to sneak a bite, then Rocky pulled it away.

"Mine!"

After a few more bites of the cake, Rocky pushed out the half of the cake that was left.

"I was just messing with you guys. I wouldn't hog it."

All the pups munched down on it. However, Marshall, instead of jumping on the cake and eating and licking it, he jumped onto Rocky and was licking his face without realizing it. There was so much frosting on Rocky's face, that Marshall didn't taste the difference.

"Uh, Marshall, that's not the cake," Skye said.

Marshall opened his eyes and saw Rocky's annoyed face.

"Oh…"

Marshall turned extremely red and backed away. Ryder was laughing the hardest out of everyone there. The recycling logo cake was soon gone, and it was time for Rocky's presents.

"Open mine first!" Marshall said.

Rocky grabbed the present from Marshall. Rocky opened the box and it was empty.

"You got me a box?"

"Look inside it."

"It's empty."

"There's no salami stick in there?"

Rubble burped, "Oh that was Rocky's present?"

Everyone looked at Rubble, "What? Lunch time rolled around, and I was really hungry even after I ate my food and I guess…"

Rubble saw the stares, "It was Rocky's present. Sorry Rocky."

Rocky couldn't help but laugh, "It's alright, you owe me, that's all."

"My present should make up for it."

Rocky opened the present from Rubble. He opened the box to see another box. It happened again. And again. And again. After what seemed like 30 boxes, Rocky got to his present.

"That's revenge for tape thing you did to me," Rubble said.

Rocky opened the box to see the salami stick that was from Marshall. It still had a bite taken out of it from Rubble. Rocky opened the presents from the rest of the pups.

"Alright, Rocky. From me, you got some upgrades for your truck."

"Really? Thanks Ryder!"

Rocky ran into the elevator, got to the top, then jumped down the slide. Rocky was so excited, he didn't think about the fact that he could've just ran outside.

"Nice long cut," Chase said.

"I wasn't thinking!"

Rocky's truck transformed. It was noticeably smoother than it used to be.

"Look at your shifter," Ryder said.

"You installed the manual!? Thank you so much, Ryder!"

Rocky jumped onto Ryder and wouldn't stop licking him. Ryder laughed, but it got old pretty quick.

"You're welcome, Rocky! Look at your tires."

Rocky saw the off-road tires Ryder installed.

"Right when I though my truck couldn't get better! Thanks guys!"

Rocky got in and felt the clutch newly installed on his truck.

"Just don't deactivate traction control when you launch away from the lookout! I know you always do!"

Rocky dropped the clutch and the truck launched. Before deactivating traction control, he wanted to get a feel for it.

"Why do I feel like that was a mistake?" Chase asked.

"He'll get used to it," Ryder said.

Later that night, all the pups went to sleep. Rocky felt so honored to be the last honored. Rocky looked at his truck.

"I still gotta show someone."

At Jake's Mountain, Everest was sound asleep. Then she got woken up by a truck.

"Hey Rocky!"

"Everest! It's just us two! Alone!"

"I can see that. What's up?"

He got up in her face.

"I need you to hate me!"

Everest laughed, "Why would I do that?"

She saw the psychotic look in his eyes. She had never seen that in Rocky. Her laughter died away.

"Rocky, what are you doing?"

"I'm not… I'm gonna make sure you never see me the same!"

"What is this about!?"

He got closer as Everest backed away. She soon realized she was cornered.

"No!"

A little while later, Rocky was seen driving fast through the streets of Adventure Bay. He eventually crossed the bridge to get to the lookout. He came to a stop and looked over at Jake's Mountain.

"She'll see tomorrow."


	2. Rocky's Discharge

In the morning, Rocky was the last to get up, because he stayed up the latest. Marshall sprayed him with his water cannon.

"Ah! Now I'm wet!"

"Sorry! I meant to spray your truck!"

Rocky shook off, "It's alright. Don't spray the truck. It has a new stuff on it."

Marshall barked to put away his hose, but the hose sprayed anyway. It sprayed right onto Rocky's truck. Rocky looked over at Marshall, annoyed.

"Sorry."

A net flew over and trapped Marshall. Rocky looked over to see Chase a pretty good distance away.

"Woah! I didn't think I would get Marshall from this distance!"

Marshall sprayed around the suction cups so he could pull the net off himself. Ryder was playing GTA 5 on his pup pad when he got a call from Jake.

"Hey, Jake! What's up?"

"Ryder, something horrible happened!"

"What's wrong?"

"Everest got attacked!"

Jake put the camera on Everest. She was bruised up and had been crying.

"Is she ok!? What happened?"

"She got attacked, and we know who it was!"

Rocky started to help Marshall out and fix a few things on his truck. He was changing the brakes and inspecting the radiator.

"Thanks for helping me with my truck, Rocky."

"No problem. I'll help anyone! I love doing it."

Ryder slid out his pup pad, "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" all the pups said.

All the pups except Rocky and Marshall ran to the lookout, "My truck isn't ready!"

"It's alright, I'll take care of it! Go ahead and go to the lookout."

"Thanks Rocky!"

Marshall ran to the lookout while Rocky bolted the brake caliper back on to the wheel spindle, then put all the wheels back on. Marshall ran into the lookout without falling.

"Hey! I did it guys."

The wrench Rocky was using flew out of the claw.

"Lookout! Flying wrench!"

The wrench hit Marshall.

"Every time!" Marshall said.

Rocky ran to check on Marshall, "Are you ok!?"

"Nothing hurts me! I'm Marshall!"

All the pups laughed and all but Rocky went to the top of the lookout. All the pups jumped to Ryder.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Where's Rocky?"

"He's putting the wheels back on my truck. He was changing the brakes," Marshall said.

Rocky soon came to the top of the lookout.

"Now Paw Patrol ready for action!" Rocky said.

"Ryder, sir!" Chase finished.

"Alright, pups. We have a friend in trouble. Everest was attacked at Jake's mountain last night!"

All the pups became scared and worried for Everest.

"What happened to her!?" Rocky asked, panicked.

"Well, I'm not completely sure. We'll have to see what happened when we get there!"

Ryder called on Chase, "Chase, when we find who did this, you'll have to exile them. Send them to Foggy Bottom!"

"Chase is on the case!"

Ryder also called on Marshall, "Marshall, you'll have use your medical gear to check in on Everest to make sure she doesn't have any serious wounds."

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" Marshall said.

Ryder called on Rocky, "Rocky, make sure you stay on alert for everything that happens!"

"Green means go!"

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder slid down the bar to his quad. Chase, Marshall, and Rocky all slid down the slide to their trucks. The three got in transformed, and waited for Ryder. They all headed to Jake's Mountain, followed by the rest of the pups. They all wanted to check in on Everest. All the pups pulled up to the cabin Everest was last night.

"Are you ok, Everest!?" Rocky asked.

As soon as Everest saw Rocky, she panicked and started to back away.

"Rocky…" Ryder said.

"Does she not trust us?"

"You should know."

What's going on? Rocky asked himself.

Ryder, Everest, and Jake all went in the cabin, and the rest of the pups stayed outside.

"Poor Everest!" Skye said.

"Something must've really went wrong. She never just cowered away from us before," Rocky said.

"Was it one of us that did it?" Chase asked.

All the pups looked around at each other trying to find a guilty pup. No pup seemed to have done it.

"Jake said they have an idea who did it," Rocky said.

"Don't our pup tags have microphones? That'll help figure out who it is," Marshall said.

"Who evaw did this doesn't have a heawt!" Zuma said.

A few minutes went by, and Ryder came out. All the pups read his face and was unsure whether he was about to yell or cry.

"Chase!" Ryder yelled.

Chase's heart started pounding. Did he just get framed?

"It wasn't me, Ryder, sir!"

All the pups looked at Chase with complete surprise.

"I know it wasn't! It was one of your fellow Paw Patrol members!"

The pups all gasped and looked around to find who the culprit was.

"Everest, what do you want to have happen to him?"

"Please just fire him from the Paw Patrol and make sure he never comes back to this mountain."

Skye was now off the hook. Now all the guys were flipping out, scared they're either gonna get framed or lose a friend.

"We'll do that. Chase, could please escort Rocky to foggy bottoms?"

"What!? What'd I do!?" Rocky panicked.

"You know what you did! You're being relieved of your duties in the Paw Patrol!"

"Ryder! Please! Don't do this! I didn't do anything!"

"It's in the evidence, Rocky. There are cameras set up around this cabin."

Ryder synced the video from the server to his pup pad and showed Rocky the video. Rocky saw himself assaulting Everest.

"This isn't right! It can't be!"

"I need your gear, your truck, and your collar," Ryder demanded.

Right about now, Rocky had to swallow his pride, "Can I at least keep the hat?"

Rocky was almost in tears. This was so hard for Ryder to do, but it's something that had to be done.

"If this was an honorable discharge, you could. But you need to turn it in."

Rocky held back the tears as took off all his gear. He detached the pup pack from his vest, then took off his vest. He attempted to take off his collar, but wasn't able to.

"Hey, Ryder, can you help?"

Ryder helped Rocky take off the collar. Rocky pulled the hat off his head. He took his final look at it, but couldn't hand it to Ryder. He held it to his chest.

"Rocky…"

Rocky unwillingly handed Ryder the hat.

"I'm gonna miss you Ryder!"

"It wasn't easy, but it was necessary."

Rocky looked over at Everest. They were equally confused. Everest refused eye contact. He knew Jake wanted him out, so he didn't even bother making eye contact. He looked at all the rest of the Paw Patrol members. All of them but Marshall had seemed to turn their backs on him. Chase got in his truck to take him to Foggy Bottom. Rocky jumped in.

"Rocky, wait a minute!" Ryder said, "I need the keys to your truck.

Rocky had his hopes up, but now he had to give up the keys to his truck, which was just as hard as giving up the hat. He had to face it, though.

"Alright, Rocky. Good luck in Foggy Bottom."

"Please don't make me go to Foggy Bottom! Please let me stay in Adventure Bay! I won't do anything!"

"Sorry, Rocky you did it to yourself."

Ryder gave Rocky a last pat on the head then walked away. Chase started to drive off.

"I love you guys! Please don't forget that!" Rocky announced.

Marshall felt sorrow and remorse for Rocky. He knew there was no way it was Rocky that did that. Rocky started to get that feeling that he couldn't believe this was reality. His head and neck were already cold.

"If I see you at the lookout hurting or attempting to hurt a Paw Patrol member, we will have problem!" Chase assured.

"You make me sound like an enemy now!"

"Well, after seeing what you did to Everest, I don't know what's gotten into you."

Rocky just stayed silent. He wasn't going to fight it anymore. He just had to figure out what was going on. They got to Foggy Bottom.

"Alright, Rocky, you gotta get out. I can't be seen in Mayor Humdinger's town," Chase said.

Rocky jumped out, already trembling from being at Foggy Bottom. He saw Chase drive away. That wasn't going to be the last he saw of Chase. Rocky will see him when he finds way back to Adventure Bay. See him as friends again, however, was unknown. He was going to do what he can to find out what's going on and get back in the Paw Patrol. It's either that, or live as an outcast, or die an early death. He wasn't going to let either happen.

For now, he just had to find an alley and stay out of sight of Mayor Humdinger. That night passed slow for both Rocky and the Paw Patrol. It just wasn't right.

The next morning, Rocky had to find a way back to Adventure Bay. He drove his truck for years. It couldn't be much different than what the humans drive, right? Maybe he could take whatever Mayor Humdinger drives. Well, he was in Foggy Bottom, he might as well see what the town is like. It wasn't much different from Adventure Bay, it just had a sucky mayor.

Meanwhile, at the lookout, the pups were still trying to assess what got in to Rocky. None of them could believe he did such a thing. Marshall knew it wasn't him though.

"Rocky was always a good pup. I don't know what go into him. I didn't want to kick him out of the Paw Patrol, but I didn't have a choice," Ryder said.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about him attacking the rest of us," Chase said.

"I still don't think it was him. There's no way!" Marshall said.

"It's in the video, Marshall. There's raw evidence."

"Yeah, but it's at night. That might not even be Rocky. That might not even be his truck. What if Everest was lying?"

"Jake saw it too. It was clearly Rocky's truck," Ryder said.

"Rocky left last night at about the same time Everest got attacked," Rubble said.

Marshall started to get defensive, "What do you know!? You sleep through anything! You sleep with your eyes covered!"

"I was still awake! I saw him look at the mountain, get in, and drive off!"

Ryder broke it up, "Now isn't the time to argue! Marshall, you're just in a state of disbelief. You need to accept it. I know Rocky was your closest friend, but he's in the wrong."

Marshall walked to the slide, "I gotta take a drive."

He jumped down the slide, got in his truck, and drove off. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Rocky was the only pup that could be a victim of his clumsiness every minute, and not get annoyed. He just remembered Rocky was in Foggy Bottom. He could go and bring him back to Adventure Bay.

He pulled the e-brake and did a u-turn on course for Foggy Bottom. He remembered also that his collar has a tracker. He did NOT want to get caught in Foggy Bottom by Ryder. Getting caught by Mayor Humdinger was bad enough. He stopped right next to the beach and pulled his collar off. He dug a shallow hole, then buried his collar, so it couldn't be found.

"Alright, now to find Rocky."

Marshall floored it and got to Foggy Bottom as fast as he could. Rocky was in an alley at Foggy Bottom, but he was able to talk to some of the people without getting recognized. When he was recognized, they'd kick at him and tell him to go home. Marshall finally drove through the streets of Foggy Bottom. He wanted to keep a low profile, but how inconspicuous is a dog driving a fire truck? And a pup sized fire truck at that. He parked in an alley and went out on foot.

He didn't look much different from the average Dalmatian, but Mayor Humdinger could still recognize him. He eventually got to Rocky's alley.

"Rocky! There you are!"

"Marshall, stay away if you're just going to give me a hard time."

Marshall went to run to Rocky, but tripped and ended up tackling him by accident.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Marshall licked Rocky.

"You're here to help?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah! I kind of… need you."

Rocky noticed Marshall didn't have his pup tag. He felt really bad now.

"You're out of the Paw Patrol too!?"

"No, no, don't worry, I'm still in. It's just that the rest of the Paw Patrol thinks you're this evil demon. I know it wasn't you! I'm gonna take you back to Adventure Bay! Just stay out of sight of Ryder and Chase!"

"Thanks Marshall! Is there anything I can to in return?"

"Well, I'm paying you back for never getting angry at my clumsiness."

They got up and headed to the truck. They looked around before leaving the alley. It was good they did.

"Humdinger!" Rocky alerted.

"There's nowhere to hide!" Marshall panicked.

"You can't be caught here, but I can. I'll distract him, you make a run for the truck."

Rocky walked out casually. He was a unique looking dog, so Mayor Humdinger recognized him right away.

"You're one of those Paw Patrol mutts aren't you? What are you going here!?"

"I'm not with the Paw Patrol any more. I uh…" Rocky didn't want Mayor Humdinger knowing he really got kicked out, "quit."

"Well then, maybe you could help me take down your old team mates and all of Adventure Bay! Especially Mayor Goodway!"

Rocky saw Marshall making his way to his truck.

"I'd be delighted to."

Marshall tripped into a dumpster, making a lot of noise.

"What was that?" Mayor Humdinger looked back.

"It was just a cat," Rocky said.

"Well, then I'll tell you what. Meet me at town hall tomorrow at noon, and I'll assign you a spot in my Catastrophe Crew."

"I'll be delighted."

Mayor Humdinger walked off, and Rocky made a run to the truck.

"Buckle in," Marshall said.

Marshall gunned it, drifting around corners and trying to get out as fast as possible. Marshall was a really good driver. There's only two things he doesn't mess up. Fighting fires, and driving. Marshall looked on his GPS screen. He was getting a call from Ryder.

"Uh Oh. Rocky, I'm getting a call from Ryder, get down."

Rocky sank as low to the floorboard as he could. Marshall answered the call.

"Marshall, where are you right now? You're not at the beach like the tracker says."

"I'm driving out in the sticks. I need alone time."

Ryder showed Marshall his collar. Marshall had an all out face of shock.

"How fast are you going right now?"

Marshall's ears flopped, "90... In a 50... With no lights or siren."

"Watch your speed! You couldn't even feel your collar fly off because you were going so fast through Adventure Bay!"

Ryder saw Rocky's ear behind Marshall's seat, "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"Behind your seat."

Marshall looked to see Rocky's ear. He had to think of something. And fast. He pretended to panic and started swatting it. Rocky had to hold back his yelp

"Spider! Eww!"

Ryder laughed, "Alright, Marshall, please come back to the lookout. And stop speeding."

Ryder hung up.

"That was close!" Marshall said.

"You could've swatted a little lighter."

They got to the edge of Adventure Bay, "Alright, you'll have to navigate through here. I really can't be caught with you riding with me now.

Rocky jumped out, "Thanks again, Marshall. Is there any chance you can help me figure out what's going on?"

"Of course! Now I gotta get to the lookout. Don't want to get any heat."

Marshall drove off and headed back to the lookout. Rocky walked through the town to test if the word got around yet. Everyone greeted him friendly, so everyone must still think he's in the Paw Patrol.


	3. Downward Spiral

He walked to town hall.

"Hi Mayor Goodway!"

"Hi Rocky! How's everything going?"

Rocky had to lie, "Pretty good. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Mayor Goodway got a call from Mayor Humdinger.

"What is it now, Humdinger?… What do you mean Rocky was in Foggy Bottom?"

As soon as Rocky heard that, he had to bail. He ran to the Flounder, which was docked at the harbor. He jumped on and ran to the helm, where he knew Cap'n Turbot was.

"Oh hey Rocky! You gotta knock first."

"I just need someone close to talk to."

"Alright, let me untie the boat from the dock. I'm about to head out."

They both walked to the deck, and Cap'n Turbot untied from the dock and headed to open water.

"So what's up, Rocky?"

"Well, there's a really big problem."

"I noticed you don't have any of your gear, or even your collar on."

"Well, I kinda got relieved of my duties in the Paw Patrol."

Cap'n Turbot took the boat out of gear, "What? What'd you do?"

"It's hard to explain. I got framed for something, and I'm still trying to figure out what's going on. Two nights ago, Everest was attacked on Jake's Mountain, and according to her, Jake, and even video footage, it all points to me. I stayed in Adventure Bay that night. I swear on my life I didn't do it."

They headed to the deck, where Cap'n Turbot dropped the anchor.

"What do you mean the video evidence pointed to you?"

"It was my truck, the pup looked like me. I don't know what to do."

"Well, as you know, I'm not on land much, but if anything pops up, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Cap'n Turbot. Please just don't take any sides. Also, do you have a row boat or something on here? I don't want to get wet right now!"

"There's a small row boat in the back. We're pretty far away from the bay, so be careful rowing back."

"I will. Thanks Cap'n Turbot!"

"You bet, Rocky!"

Rocky rowed back to the beach and brought the boat up onto the beach so it wouldn't get swept away by the water. He now had to find an alley in Adventure Bay to stay the next who knows how many nights in. He knew Adventure Bay like he knew his truck. Thinking about that made him homesick again. He was in Adventure Bay, but he was still homesick. It was something he would have to get used to. He found an alley behind town hall in between a couple shops.

"Who's gonna take my place in the Paw Patrol? Who else can make miracles out of what seems like junk?"

Now Rocky wanted to go steal his truck back. That would prove no point, however. It'd make him look really bad. Well, he already looked bad. But once this situation was resolved, it'd make his real self look bad. He smelled Ryder out of nowhere. He wanted to back into the alley and be as least noticeable as possible. However, Ryder walked into the alley before he could really do much.

"Well, I guess I'm not going to be able to keep you out of Adventure Bay," Ryder said.

"Hey Ryder. How's things been without me around?"

"It's been hard for all of us. Marshall hasn't been able to recover. He hasn't come out of his doghouse other than for a mission we went on."

"Are you going to take me back to Foggy Bottom?"

"Well, since you're just going to come back anyway, I'll make you a deal. You can stay in Adventure Bay as long as you don't cause any trouble, don't go to Jake's Mountain, or cross the bridge to the lookout. Passed the bridge is off limits. And stay out of sight of all of us as well. I don't think anyone else in the Paw Patrol appreciates what you've done."

"Thanks Ryder. I'm a pup of my word, and I will follow all of your orders to stay in Adventure Bay."

"You have a deal Rocky."

Rocky hoped to get some kind of physical contact from Ryder, but Ryder just got back onto his quad and rode off. Rocky wanted to cry, but he knew it would get nothing done. He started pacing back and forth, trying to figure out the problem.

"If this pup looked just like me, and drives a truck just like me, someone might be out to get me. I don't know who'd want to get me though."

Rocky had a drawing board in his head.

"I think someone cloned me. Who, what, and how would they have cloned me? Why would they have done it?"

He thought back to the video. That pup that attacked Everest, his friend, his… crush… it looked just like him. He thought about the truck too.

"Someone replicated my truck too."

He gave it some thought. He remembered the truck in the video. It was spot on, but he could remember the angle of the headlights. The headlights were aimed really high. The high beams weren't on either. The headlights on his truck are aimed relatively low, especially compared to whatever replica this was.

"Any idiot can take all angle pictures of a truck and make a replica. Anyone who knows a thing or two about diesel engines can put the right engine in. But it takes someone with some insane observation skills to aim the headlights right. Also, it might have a hydraulic brake system. Mine had an air brake system."

Rocky's head started to get cold. He missed wearing a hat. He had to go to a nearby store and get a hat. If he still had his reputation, he should get one free. He went to one of the stores that was part of the alley.

"Hey Mary!" Rocky greeted. He knew the name of almost everyone in Adventure Bay.

Mary just ignored him. That worried him.

"Is there any chance I can get a hat?"

"After that act you pulled, I'd rather this shop go out of business," she said.

The town knows now! Crap! Rocky thought.

"Get out of the store please."

Rocky sank low with his ears down. She wasn't paying attention, so he snatched the first hat he saw and ran into the alley. He immediately started to feel remorse. Both because he was now hated in Adventure Bay, and the fact that he had stole something. It's something he had never done before. Even if it is just a hat.

"I'm sorry!" Rocky said.

He wasn't sure who he was saying that to. It could be Mary, Everest, the Paw Patrol, and even God. He ignored the horrible feelings and observed the hat. It was quite a difference from what he was used to. He was used to a curved billed, very redneck hat. This was… well… the exact opposite. It was a flat billed "Compton" hat. He put it on.

"This feels so weird! I don't like this! But… I guess it's a hat."

He heard Marshall come in.

"Hey Rocky! How are you now?"

"Not as good as you'd think. I'm not sure if I'm even any better in Adventure Bay."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, the word's around about what happened to Everest."

"What!? It wasn't even you!"

"I know. But I think I figured it out. Someone replicated my truck dead on. They managed to make it look identical. However, the headlights are angled wrong, and I didn't hear any air brakes in the audio. That means it has hydraulic brakes, unlike mine."

"Someone's out to get you?"

"Exactly! I don't know who would be out to get me though."

Rocky and Marshall both smelled Ryder approaching. Rocky ran and hid.

"Marshall, what are you doing talking to Rocky?" Ryder asked.

"What? No… uh, I smelled him in the alley, looked through, but he's not here."

"Well, don't communicate with Rocky! I'm giving you a warning now. I just got word from Cap'n Turbot! He said Rocky was just on his boat and tried to do to him what he did to Everest! Cap'n Turbot fought him off, but he's still banged up! Rocky is a threat now! I let everyone in town know about what he's done! He'll get driven back out of Adventure Bay again in no time!"

"But Ryder! How do we know it was him!?"

"Marshall, it was broad daylight! You can't deny it this time!"

Rocky heard the entire conversation. He was now crying uncontrollably. He tried to keep it as quiet as possible as the ground flooded. He realized he still had the hat on. He threw it into a box. Ryder eventually left.

"Rocky!" Marshall yelled in a whisper.

He came into the alley.

"Did you hear Ryder! That imposter struck again! We have to stop him!"

"Yeah, it's unfortunate. Real quick, come further back so you don't get caught."

"I'm sorry, Rocky! I'm not doing all I can!"

"Yeah, you're not!"

He slammed Marshall onto the ground

"Rocky! What are you doing!?"

"Oh, Marshall! You're so gullible! Hence, your clumsiness!"

After he got done with Marshall, he headed to the back of the alleyway, to let Marshall sit and think about his mistake of defending a traitor of a friend.

Rocky calmed down and came into the alley, "Hey Marshall, I…"

Marshall stumbled to his paws, "Stay away from me you traitor! I should've never trusted you! I thought you were a friend!"

Rocky saw Marshall was bruised and bleeding, "What happened!? What did I do!?"

"Just wait until Ryder finds out about this! Oh! It's embarrassing I have to admit I'm wrong!"

Marshall ran out of the alley back to the lookout

"Marshall! Please!"

Rocky stood. Empty. Not knowing what to do. His tears were all dried up. He couldn't cry anymore even if he wanted to.

"My life is gone! It's over! I don't have anything left! I'm just gonna flee. Probably to Colorado in the United States. It's the closest thing to Canada and Adventure Bay."

Rocky thought about a plan to catch the clone.

"No! I'm gonna stay! I'll catch that monster if it's the last thing I do!"

Rocky heard Chase's voice, "He's in here!"

"Not good!"

Rocky ran to the back of the alley. He had to find where to go, and fast.

"Uh… where!"

He found a latter to climb. He's never climbed a ladder without the help of his claw. This'll be where his own four paws are put to the test. He jumped onto the ladder, then looked down at the hat he threw into a box. He wanted to grab the hat, but Chase was also close. He could never get away from Chase. He risked it. He jumped down, grabbed the hat, then jumped back onto the ladder.

He looked over the see Chase right there. For the first time ever, Rocky was scared and angered to see him. He started climbing the ladder as fast as he could, knowing what Chase can do.

Chase barked, "Net!"

Rocky was almost to the top of the building. He made a jump for the top of the building to try to dodge Chase's net. He failed. The net was constricting him to the wall. However, he had a grip on the ledge on the roof.

"We got you now, Rocky! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in court!"

Ryder and Marshall came in as well with Rocky constricted. Skye was flying over in the helicopter monitoring the situation.

"You got him stuck good, Chase! He can't get away from that."

"You always get what's coming to you, Rocky," Ryder said, "This is for Everest, Cap'n Turbot, and Marshall."

Rocky struggled with all his strength to break the strength of the suction cups holding the net down. He felt the net wanting to move, but it wasn't happening.

"Come on! Please!"

He got his hind paws to grip on a few bricks, and was able to break the suction. He fell forward onto the roof. He couldn't believe he pulled it off. Now he had to run with the net over his body, but not constricting him. He was able to shove his legs through the holes of the net and start running. Skye was following him by air, however. He had to try to shake her. That, he wasn't sure how he was going to do.

He knew Ryder and Chase were climbing the ladder by now. It was unfair. Chase is faster, more agile, bigger, stronger, and a better fighter than Rocky. All he was able to do was outsmart him. And even that would be hard. With the net still over him, he jumped from one building to the next. That's when he saw it. It would disable Skye's helicopter. He didn't want to do it, but he had to.

It was an electromagnetic stunner that would stun cars, planes, helicopters, and anything that relied on electronics. It wasn't an instant drop for the helicopter. It's a gradual process, so Skye and even the helicopter should be fine, but he'd still feel horrible for it. He picked it up, activated it, then threw it at Skye's helicopter. He rarely threw things with his paws, because he was so reliant on the claw.

Skye, however, saw it coming, and didn't know which way to dodge, and ended up dodging into it. He would've missed if she didn't dodge the wrong way. The whole time, Rocky had a face a sorrow and remorse.

"My helicopter is disabled! I'm able to land, but I can't fly!"

Skye safely landed her helicopter into a field. Rocky was relieved to know she came out ok. Now he could sneak away. He saw Ryder and Chase jump buildings. He looked over the edge of this building. It was just what he needed. There was a truck full of stuff, and a guy got into it and was about ready to drive off.

"It's do or die!"

Rocky jumped into the back of the truck. Out of Adventure Bay he went again. Escaping, but heading out. He had to get off the truck when he got out to the sticks, because for sure it would end up getting pulled over and inspected by Chase within the next 30 minutes. Eventually, the truck drove away from the town, and Rocky jumped out when the truck came to a stop at a stop light.

"Now back to Adventure Bay to catch him!"

Rocky had to walk back to Adventure Bay. It was gonna be a long walk. Off in the distance, he saw flashing lights. There was no doubt it was Chase. He ran and took cover behind a tree. Chase and Ryder passed and pulled over the truck Rocky was just in. He continued walking to Adventure Bay, where he had to find a new alley.

"I can't track down that clone without a truck. I don't want to do it, but I have to steal my truck back."

He eventually got to Adventure Bay and got to the bridge. He wasn't wanted in the whole town… yet… he was only disliked, so he could still be seen in public. He observed the lookout. By the looks of it, Rubble and Zuma were still at the lookout. He couldn't sneak in. His only option was to go in at night, or when everyone was gone.

"Wait, what about Robodog? I could hack into him, then have him get the keys. He can't drive my truck away."

He was up on the bridge when he saw Skye's helicopter. It was back up and running already. He looked around for an escape. He didn't have a choice. He had to jump off the bridge and into the water.

"Ugh! I don't want to get wet!"

He jumped off the bridge and stayed under water while Skye passed. He got to shore and just stayed under the bridge. He was tired. As long as the Paw Patrol doesn't think about looking under the bridge, he's good. He eventually fell asleep, aiming to wake up when the Paw Patrol falls asleep. That's what he did. He headed up to the road and observed the lookout from a distance.

"Chase is asleep, Marshall's asleep, Skye, Zuma, but Rubble is still awake. Go to sleep, Rubble!"

Rocky slowly approached, and Rubble eventually fell asleep. Now Rocky had to pray Ryder was asleep. There was no way to tell from outside of the lookout. He went in taking a huge risk. As soon as Ryder saw him, he would grab him, and throw him in a kennel. If he escapes, Ryder would call the Paw Patrol, then Chase would come after him.

He went in to look for the keys to his truck. Ryder had a box upstairs of spare keys for each vehicle. He had to take the elevator up, which will make noise, and ding once it gets to the top. He got to top. Thankfully Ryder wasn't up there. He found the box and opened it. He dug through. The keys were color coded, which made sense. He found two sets of keys for his truck, then slid down the slide. He was prepared to land on his back and start running once he got down.

"I can't take the truck now. It'll wake them up! I have to wait until they're all gone. Probably tomorrow when they look for me again."

Rocky found a new alley to stay at. He was successful on getting his keys, but the truck will be just as much of a challenge. The sun came around and the Paw Patrol left the lookout on a mission irrelevant to Rocky. He looked at the lookout. Every vehicle was gone except his, so it was time to go in and steal it back.

He ran to the top of the lookout, called on himself so the truck rotator would have his truck be at the end of the slide. He jumped down the slide to his truck. The truck didn't open for him. That concerned him.

"Hopefully it's just the battery that's dead."

He went into the garage Ryder parks in and grabbed a spare battery so he

could transform the truck. He replaced the battery and the truck transformed.

"It's so weird doing all that work with my paws. I've always had the claw."

He got in the truck and drove off as fast as he could. It would be all bad if he got caught right now. A lot of the bystanders around Adventure Bay thought he got welcomed back into the Paw Patrol, so they thought nothing about it. He found another alley to stay at, and backed in. It seemed like so long since he drove this truck, but it really hasn't been that long. It felt nice, but it didn't feel right to drive it again.

He didn't convert the truck into a doghouse because he wanted to play around with the GPS and dig through all his recyclables. He went to the main menu on the GPS, where he was able to access the radio transmission to listen to the communication of the Paw Patrol. He listened in.

"Ryder, are you seeing this? Something ripped all the apples off the trees!" Chase said.

It was obvious they were at Farmer Yumi's.

"Can you pick up a scent?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing. It's almost like the wind blew them away."

"Ryder, all the melons are missing!" Rubble said.

"Something is wrong here."

It pained Rocky to listen to this. He wished he was there to help, and hearing all the crops getting robbed is horrible. He turned off the radio transmission and tuned into the radio. He tuned into XM, where he was able to get a good variety. He went back and forth between metal and country as he dug through his stuff. After a few hours he got a call on the GPS. He looked. It was Ryder.

"Oh crap! They discovered the truck wasn't there!"

He pulled a tarp out of the back of the truck, backed it further into the alley, and transformed it into a doghouse. He covered the truck with the tarp and got inside. He hoped it wouldn't be found. He was tired and needed sleep. The tarp kept him unnoticed that night.


	4. Capture and Trial

The next day, he planned out how to catch the imposter. He set up a planning board on how to catch this other Rocky. It would be a matter of time before he could show the Paw Patrol he's not the traitor. He smelled Chase getting close. They were definitely out searching now that he stole the truck.

He ran into the alley and took a bucket of feathers he had just in case. Chase came in and Rocky dumped the feathers to get Chase to start sneezing and lose his ability to smell him. He jumped down, and Chase saw him and started running.

"Ryder! I found Rocky! He's running through a bunch of alleys! Aside from my sneezing, I can keep up!"

Rocky snuck his way around to his truck without Chase in pursuit of him.

"Rocky! I see you! Don't try to run!" Chase yelled.

Rocky threw off the tarp and transformed his truck as fast as he could. He heard Chase's voice again. He drove forward and looked down the intersecting alley. Then he saw it. It was the clone! He was being chased by Chase! He gunned around the block to the other end of the alley. He thought he'd be able to block the imposter.

Once he got to the other side, he saw the imposter's truck. It was identical to his. There wasn't a physical difference. Chase saw the imposter drive off. He looked back and called to Ryder right as the real Rocky passed, so he had no idea there were two Rockys and two of the same truck.

"Ryder! We're going into pursuit! Rocky just took off in the truck!"

"Get him Chase! I'm not far behind!"

Chase got in his cruiser and chased down Rocky. Rocky was chasing down another Rocky. Chase had the real Rocky in his sight, but not the imposter. However, Rocky had the imposter in his sight and was fully focused. He got a call on the GPS from Chase. Rocky answered it.

"Rocky, stop the truck, or I will be forced to use police tactics to stop the truck!"

"Negative Chase! I'm not running. I'm in pursuit just as much as you are!"

Chase added Ryder to the call, "Rocky, stop the truck! That's an order! Your Cummins has more power than the Vortec, but it's not any faster!"

"Good thing I'm not running! I'm chasing down the imposter!"

Rocky came close to rolling around so many corners trying to catch the imposter. Chase had enough of Rocky running from him.

He barked, "Spikes!"

From the grill of the cruiser, road spikes launched in front of Rocky's truck. Rocky ran over the spikes deflating the tires.

"Chase! You idiot! I almost had him!"

"Yeah, well we have you."

Chase and Ryder weren't buying the "Rocky is chasing down an imposter" trick. Rocky had one chance left to escape. With limited traction, he put the truck into a 180, and slammed it into reverse. He took the forklift on the front of his truck, and lifted the front of Chase's cruiser.

"You left me no choice, Chase!"

Rocky spun back around and sent Chase into a spin. He tried to get away, but the fully deflated tires weren't letting him. After nearly slamming into a tree, Chase got control of the cruiser and pursued Rocky. He slammed into Rocky's truck, which sent him into a spin, ripping the tires off of two wheels. That brought the chase to a stop.

This isn't the end! This can't be! Rocky panicked in his head. He couldn't believe the imposter just got away, and he got caught. Now he was gonna spend most of his life in jail for something he didn't do.

"Rocky, are under arrest for the assault of Everest, Cap'n Turbot, and Marshall, as well as grand theft auto and resisting arrest! Anything you say can and will be used against you in court!"

"I want my trial as soon as possible! It'll show you it wasn't me!"

Chase pulled Rocky out of the truck and constricted him to where he was able to walk and nothing else. Rocky was put into the back of Chase's cruiser and taken into jail. He was in complete disbelief. He couldn't believe his life got ruined by one imposter. He should've just stayed in Foggy Bottom. He got uncuffed and thrown into a cell.

The next day, Rocky's trial was ready to go. All of the Paw Patrol, Jake, and Cap'n Turbot were there to give their testimonies. The judge slammed the hammer.

"The trial for Rocky shall begin. Of the victims, who wants to give their testimony first?"

Cap'n Turbot came up first.

"Well, I was on my boat about ready to leave the dock, the Rocky comes along."

Rocky was anxious to hear Cap'n Turbot's story.

"Everything is going well, he tells me about an incident, and how he's not in the Paw Patrol anymore. Then, he borrows a boat to go back to shore. He leaves, then a few minutes later comes back. He has a nice welcome, then out of nowhere, he attacks me. I'm not defenseless, I've fought many things from the seas, so I'm able to fight him off and throw him off the boat. He gets in the row boat, then leaves back to shore."

"Do you have any witnesses, Mr. Turbot?"

"No, but I do have scaring from where Rocky attacked me."

"Done deal. Everest, Jake, how about you come up?"

Jake and Everest explained what happened, then showed the video. This was what initiated this misadventure. Marshall gave his testimony about the assault, then the rest of the Paw Patrol gave their testimonies on the grand theft auto and resisting arrest.

"On this day, Rocky, we hereby sentence you to 10 years in dog prison, where you'll surely get what's coming to you! You'll get the assault you made your friends suffer!"

Rocky's anxiety redlined. He couldn't believe he was about to get sentenced to spend most of his life in prison. By the time he gets out, if he even does, he'll be a totally different dog.

"Court dismi…"

The doors to the courtroom opened out of nowhere. Opening the doors, was Rocky's clone. The imposter. Everyone saw the duplicated Rocky with their own eyes.

"What!?" "What's going on!?" "Who is the true Rocky!?"

"Haha! Take that, Rocky! You just got framed! Oh my master will be so happy!"

The Paw Patrol and all the people of Adventure Bay realized Rocky was innocent. He did nothing wrong.

"I was already sentenced…" Rocky said.

"Yeah, but I didn't bang the hammer. As of now, the court will suspend the trial until further notice!"

The judge banged the hammer, clearing Rocky of his sentence. Rocky's clone realized Rocky was off the hook and all the attention was on him. He tried to get away, but people blocked the exits.

"You took my life from me! You snatched it from underneath my paws! That's nothing! You hurt my friends in the process! Physically and mentally!"

Rocky ran and lunged at the imposter. They went tumbling, and soon everyone lost track of who the real Rocky was. They both were tearing each other apart. Chase took control.

He barked, "Megaphone!"

The megaphone deployed, "Both of you stand up or I'll be forced to take action!"

Both Rockys stood up and looked at Chase.

"Did anyone keep track of which Rocky is which!?"

No one answered.

"This isn't good," he barked, "Net!"

The net deployed, "Alright, we're going old fashioned. Interrogation time!"

Rocky figured it would be cake.

"Alright, what is the name of everyone in the Paw Patrol?"

Both Rocky's stated every pup in the Paw Patrol including Robodog. Chase new he had to bring up harder questions.

"What type of engine does your truck have?"

They both answered with 5.9 liter I-6 Cummins. Chase brought it a step up.

"What's Cap'n Turbot's first name?"

"Horatio," They both said in unison

Chase knew he had to bring it down to the bone, "What kind of tires do I have installed on my truck?"

"I don't know!"

"Goodyear radials."

Chase fired the net over the Rocky that said he didn't know. The other Rocky backed away from the covered Rocky.

"Wow, good call, Chase!"

"I knew we'd figure it out."

That Rocky walked to the door, "It was sarcasm. Good going on your part, you dingus!"

Chase realized he made a mistake. He trapped the wrong Rocky, and let the imposter go free.

"Chase! Let me up! I gotta catch him if it's the last thing I do!" Rocky said.

Chase handed Rocky the keys to his cruiser, "You might need a truck. Don't wreck it."

Rocky ran outside and got in Chase's cruiser. It was going to take some getting used to. He never drove this truck before, but it better than getting in Zuma's hovercraft and never driving it before. He gunned it, and it pealed out with traction control on. However, traction control always took a long time to engage. He turned on the lights and siren to keep everyone out of his way.

"This thing is fast!"

Fake Rocky heard the sirens from Chase's truck. He turned around and prepared to slam into Chase using the forklift prongs on his truck. The cruiser got into his sight, and he saw that it was Rocky driving the truck. That just made him more motivated to tear the truck apart.

"He's gonna shred me apart with that!"

Rocky pulled the e-brake on the cruiser and dodged the truck, then pulled the e-brake again to turn around and chase down fake Rocky.

"You're heading right back to Adventure Bay! Everyone will go after you there!"

Rocky had no idea why he warned him about that. That didn't seem to demotivate him. Rocky thought about the fact that Ryder might've left to help chase down fake Rocky. He called Ryder through the GPS.

"Ryder! Turn around! We're going into Adventure Bay hot, and he'd plow right through you!"

Ryder stopped the quad and turned around, "He's heading back to Adventure Bay?"

"Tell everyone to contribute to stopping him! Set up road blocks!"

"On it!"

Ryder had everyone set up roadblocks. Adventure Bay came into the two Rocky's sights. Rocky knew he had to stop the fake before he did any more harm. Chase's truck was a lot faster, but it was hard to do anything without risking wrecking the cruiser. Right as the got into city limits, Rocky thought about Chase's bumper guard. That'd take out the replica truck, and won't damage Chase's.

Rocky barked, "Bumper guard!"

The truck didn't react because it wasn't Chase's voice.

"Bumper guard!" Rocky said with a slightly lowered and more stern voice.

Still nothing. He had to find how to deploy it, so he can take out the truck. As they entered the first street, there were no roadblocks. Rocky couldn't believe no one did anything. He got a call from Chase.

"Rocky, take him out like I did to you. Use the road spikes!"

"I would, but the voice activation doesn't work for me!"

Chase barked, "Spikes!"

The spikes were ready to deploy.

"Tell me when to launch, Rocky!"

"I don't want him to ram into any shops!"

"Wait until he's by the beach."

Rocky continued pursuing fake Rocky until they got to the beach.

"Deploy the spikes, Chase!"

Chase barked, "Spikes, deploy!"

The spikes flew out in front of the replicated recycling truck. Fake Rocky ran over the spikes, and eventually lost control of the truck, forcing him on to the beach, immobilizing his truck. Rocky pulled up in the cruiser.

"Get out of the truck! Time to chat!" Rocky ordered.

Rocky put on Chase's police hat, "Real Rocky is the one with Chase's hat."

Both Rockys came face to face.

"You caught me! Are you happy!?"

The Paw Patrol and other citizens of Adventure Bay pulled up.

"No! I'm not happy one bit! I'm not happy about what you've done to me, and how you ruined my life! But I'm angered after what you've done to my friends! Everest is liked by everybody. I don't think a single person dislikes her, and I don't think she dislikes anyone. Honestly, I have a crush on her. Don't you tell her that!"

Little did Rocky know Everest was right behind him.

"Cap'n Turbot is also a friend to everyone! Although I hate water, I love being around him! You took that from me!"

Rocky looked over at Marshall. He got closer to fake Rocky.

"That pup right there, is a brother to me! I've never been closer to anyone in my life! You hurt him! I saw what you did to him in the alley! Anyone who hurts Marshall is an enemy to me! You will pay for what you've done!"

Rocky had to confess the grand theft auto and resisting arrest. He turned around, "The accusations of… Oh… hey Everest."

Everest just smiled at Rocky.

"I do have to confess. I stole the truck. I went into the lookout at night, and grabbed the keys, then when the Paw Patrol left for a mission at Farmer Yumi's, I got the truck and brought it to an alley. I needed it to track him down. And I'm guilty as charged with resisting arrest."

"We'll drop the charges, don't worry, Rocky," Ryder said.

"Thanks Ryder."

As fast as he could, fake Rocky took off running. Real Rocky ran after him as fast as he could. Rocky tackled the fake, then held him down.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Fake Rocky head butted real Rocky. He ran to a rock right next to the bridge. Everyone saw him standing on the rock.

"I know I have done wrong. I'm not going to apologize, but I will admit my wrong," he looked at real Rocky, "There's only one Rocky."

Fake Rocky jumped into the bay. It was not a large enough of a fall to hurt him. He swam off into open water.

"There he goes."

"Where do you think he's going? What do you think is going to happen to him?" Marshall asked.

"As long as he stays away from here, we're good."

Ryder approached Rocky, "What are you gonna do now?"

"You guys don't want the replica truck do you? If not, I'm gonna put new tires on it, then head into the United States, into Colorado."

"No, you can have the truck."

"Thanks Ryder," Rocky started walking towards the truck, "It was an honor serving you guys and living here. But it's in everyone's best interest that I leave. Goodbye Ryder, goodbye Marshall, and Rubble, Chase, Zuma, Skye. I'll miss you guys."

"I take it you're turning down coming back into the Paw Patrol?"

Rocky was surprised to hear that, "You're letting me back in!?"

"You did nothing wrong. You proved how you care about Everest, Cap'n Turbot, and Marshall. It was the right thing to steal the truck back and resist arrest. I believe you deserve your spot back in the Paw Patrol!"

Rocky became extremely excited. He couldn't believe he was getting accepted back. He thought his life wouldn't be the same. Ryder pulled out a collar and badge.

"Welcome back to the Paw Patrol, Rocky!"

Ryder put the collar on Rocky. He also pulled out the uniform, pup pack, and hat.

"I believe these belong to you."

Rocky put the hat back on, "Oh I missed wearing this hat! Thank you Ryder!"

Everest jumped in, "I might as well announce it now. I will happily date you, Rocky!"

Rocky looked back at Everest then fainted. All the pups laughed. Marshall sprayed Rocky to wake him up again.

"No! I'm wet now!"

Everest approached Rocky, "Doesn't matter when your crush says yes."

Rocky and Everest hugged, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Like Ryder said, it's not your fault."

Marshall went to approach Rocky, but he tripped and tackled him instead.

"I missed that the most!"

It ended up as a happy ending for everyone. Whoever sent the clone to ruin Rocky's life will never be known, but he won't mess with the Paw Patrol again.


	5. Alternate Ending

While Rocky was planning to catch the clone, the rest of the Paw Patrol was planning to catch Rocky.

"He's a lot smarter than we all thought. He's been able to stay on the run, while still attacking. We have to stop him," Ryder said.

"And avenge Marshall. He didn't do anything to deserve what Rocky did to him," Chase said.

"I trusted him. I'm gonna be fully honest with you guys."

Marshall hadn't admitted to helping Rocky yet.

"That time my collar was in the sand at the beach, I took it off on purpose. I went to Foggy Bottom to pick up Rocky and bring him back to Adventure Bay. I wouldn't let myself believe Rocky would do such a thing."

"You had to learn the hard way, Marshall. It's unfortunate, but it had to happen," Skye said.

"I also knew what alley he was in. I went to check in on him. Everything was good at first, but then he cowered back when Ryder came to talk with me…"

"Wait, that was the alley he was in, and you didn't tell me he was right there?" Ryder asked.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to help Rocky. I went with his lies that there was a clone. After you left, he came back and attacked me."

"Well, you learn from mistakes. This is one of them."

"I can't believe Rocky did this. He was such a god friend. Now he's a rotten pup!"

Ryder tried to plan how to catch Rocky.

"Skye, can you get in your helicopter and try to track him down?"

"This pup's gonna fly!"

Skye went down the slide and slid down. Ryder forgot to move the truck rotator, so Skye ended up sliding into Rubble's bulldozer. She had to get out and go around to her helicopter. That's when he came in.

"Rocky! You have a lot of nerve coming in here!"

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that!"

Skye tried to call Ryder to tell him he was there, but he tackled her before she could.

"Get off me!"

Skye started to panic as he covered her muzzle and started to attack her. She managed to be able to let out a yelp.

"Help! Rocky is here… Ah!"

Chase was the only one able to hear the cry for help from the top of the lookout.

"No! Skye!"

That alerted Ryder, "What's wrong, Chase?"

"He's here!"

Chase ran and slid down the slide. In his mind his only thought was stopping Rocky. He slid into Rubble's bulldozer, then immediately got out and ran to where Skye was getting taken down by him.

"Rocky! Your reign of terror is over!"

All the pups watched as they slid down the slide. Ryder was the first down. Chase ran and obliterated him into the ground.

"Ah! Chase! Please!"

Chase was tearing him apart. Each of the pups saw a side of Chase they had never seen. They knew Chase could do damage, but they never would've imagined this.

"I told you not to come by the lookout!"

He tried to reply, but he couldn't spit any words out.

"You attacked Everest! You attacked Cap'n Turbot! You attacked Marshall! Attacking Skye at her base draws the line!"

Skye realized Chase went psycho because she was getting attacked. She felt loved to be Chase's favorite.

"Chase! You're going to kill him!" Ryder yelled.

No one, not even Ryder was willing to interfere with Chase. Out of complete rage, the only thing going through Chase's mind was killing Rocky.

"Tell me a reason I should let you see day again!"

There was no reply, verbally or physically.

"Answer me!"

He then realized he killed him. With rage running through his body, he killed him by complete accident.

"He's dead… I just…"

All the rage turned into sorrow. He couldn't believe he killed who, not even a week ago, was a close friend and a team mate. Ryder approached and examined.

"No pup could've survived that. You shredded him apart."

Chase walked to his cruiser, trying to hide his crying, but he was clearly sniffling.

"Chase?"

"I gotta have some alone time. I… I'll be back, I just don't know when."

Chase got into his cruiser and drove into Adventure Bay. His tears were blurring his vision, so he had to pull over. He got out and dug his face into a wall. When he sniffled, he picked up a scent.

"Wait, what?"

He recognized the scent.

"Rocky! How is he here and alive!?"

He followed the scent to an alley, and saw Rocky and his truck. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rocky was planning on how to catch the fake, when saw Chase out of the corner of his eye. He immediately ran to his truck and transformed it. Chase stood right in its path.

"Chase! Get out of the way! Or I'll be have to run you over!"

"Rocky wait! You're safe!"

Rocky shifted his truck into neutral.

"What do you mean I'm safe?"

"If you get out of the truck, I'll explain it.

"How do I know you're not going to…"

Chase barked, "Net!"

Chase fired the net onto the wall to prove he wasn't trying to catch him. Rocky got out of the truck, confused, and ready to die for his freedom.

"It's done! He's dead!"

Rocky realized Chase had blood, clearly not his, on his fur.

"You mean… the clone?"

Chase felt and sniffed Rocky to make sure it really was Rocky.

"You are the real Rocky. You didn't do it, did you?"

"My plan to catch the fake Rocky is right there. He ruined my life and hurt my friends. No one gets away with that."

"I avenged all of you, don't worry.

"So… you killed him?… Yourself?"

Chase smiled and called Ryder on the GPS.

"Hey Chase, how are you?"

"I have some crazy news!"

Chase had Rocky come so Ryder could see him.

"Wait, Rocky? What's going on?"

"Rocky's story of getting cloned proved to be true. This is the real Rocky. The one I killed is a clone."

"Hey Ryder," that was all Rocky could say.

"Hey, Rocky. How does coming back to the lookout sound?"

Rocky didn't expect to get invited back to the lookout, "I can come back?"

The rest of the pups watched the call. The clone's body was right next to them, and the real Rocky was on the other side of the line in Adventure Bay.

"Welcome back to the Paw Patrol, Rocky!" Ryder said.


End file.
